1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a seat for vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a seat for vehicles which is capable of effecting many controls for the seat with a few switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there has been known as an apparatus of this kind an apparatus for controlling the posture of a seat for a user suitably by adjusting the inner pressure of the air bags mounted at plural positions within the seat by using an air pump. Such apparatus is disclosed in publications such as Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 58-53524.
According to the conventional apparatus as mentioned above, however, it is undesirably necessary to provide many switches, the number of which is the same as that of switches for controlling the inner pressure of many bags, which results in a complex constitution of switch and complex operation for the switches.